


Unexpected II

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Nico's Unexpected Life with Percy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous!Nico, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Nicercy - Freeform, Possessive!Nico, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Top!Nico, dom!Nico, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Percy and Nico return home from the bar, Nico is still seething. Those other demigods just hit on his Percy and Percy hadn't even done much about it! He sees it fit to punish Percy for that. Much to both their surprises, they're quite turned on by this turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected II

Title: Unexpected II – The Unexpected Punishment

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings : shounen-ai, anal, explicit intercourse, spanking, established relationship, light bondage, D/s, mild pet play

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Sam/Percy/Derek (one-sided; mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jake Mason, Will Solace

Summary: Percy receives an unexpected punishment once they return home from the bar. A punishment that makes them take a whole new turn in their relationship.

 

**Unexpected II**

_ The Unexpected Punishment _

 

“You know, I will never go out with your boyfriend ever again”, grunted Jake Mason annoyed. “Next time we go somewhere, you will leave him at home.”

“You always say that”, laughed Percy and slung one arm around the son of Hephaestus. “And in the end, I still come with you guys.”

“That's because we still love you”, grinned Will. “Even though we can go nowhere with you.”

The blonde looked over at the son of Poseidon on his boyfriend's other side. Percy returned the grin and stuck his tongue out at the son of Apollo.

“It's not my fault I'm irresistible, right love?”, smirked the green-eyed demi-god and turned to his left where his own boyfriend was walking.

Nico's only reply was a grunt, his arm sneaking around the smaller teen's waist. Raising one eyebrow in confusion, Percy looked at him and shrugged.

“Anyway”, coughed the blonde half-blood awkwardly. “We'll leave you two alone now. I really want to get home and into my bed before I have to get up tomorrow.”

“Poor baby”, grinned Jake and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. “University is a real bitch.”

Jake and Will parted ways with their friends, waving them until they rounded the corner. The grip around Percy's waist tightened some more and he was pulled against his boyfriend.

“What's wrong, Nico?”, asked the son of Poseidon concerned.

The taller half-blood had a brooding look on his face and led their way over to the house where their apartment was in. Silence was between them and Percy shifted uncomfortable in it. Something was off with his Ghost Prince. But Nico didn't say a word, not on their way to the house, not up the stairs, not when he was unlocking the door. Not a single word. The wooden door was opened and they entered their black-blue apartment. Black carpet, blue walls, dark wooden furniture. The best of them both, a painting of the ocean at night at the wall.

“Are you... angry with me?”, asked the Sea Prince curiously.

Though Nico didn't answer vocally, instead he pushed his lover into their bedroom and pressed him against the next wall. Percy yelped surprised as his Ghost Prince pinned his hands above his head and kissed him hungrily. Had he just confused horniness with anger? He was released and the antsy hands pulled his shirt over his head and opened the tight jeans.

“Okay... so, not angry, but horny?”, whispered Percy with a stupid grin as his boxer-shorts followed the rest of his clothes and landed on a heap on their floor.

The son of Hades brought some distance between them and stripped down himself. Olive-skinned hands gripped the Sea Prince's waist and pulled him along to the bed. Instead of being pushed onto their bed, Percy found himself pulled down on top of his boyfriend.

“No, not really”, growled Nico darkly and adjusted his lover until the smaller half-blood was sprawled over his lap. “Very horny, but also equally angry.”

“What do you mean?”, asked the son of Poseidon confused at that.

The next thing that followed was answer enough. A hand came down on top of his behind. Very hard and very unexpected. Percy yelped as another blow followed.

“What do you think I mean?”, grunted the son of Hades annoyed and kept hitting the round firmness of his lover. “We were in that bar together and you flirted with those two neanderthals.”

“I—I didn't flirt!”, squealed the son of Poseidon and blushed, feeling how his skin heated up.

A row of blows served as Nico's disagreement, all well-placed so that most of Percy's ass was slowly turning a dark red. The son of Hades growled, spanking his boyfriend even harder at the smaller half-blood's obvious denial.

“Don't argue with me, Percy”, warned the Ghost Prince. “I saw how you bathed in their attention. You're mine. I don't want to see you flirting with some douchebags ever again.”

“I wasn't flirting!”, whimpered Percy as his behind grew more and more sensitive with all the hard hits it received.

Nico increased his blows, enjoying how his lover squirmed on his lap, trying to free himself, tears gathering in the corners of sea-green eyes. Percy whined beneath his boyfriend's firm hand.

“Yes you were”, growled the son of Hades. “You were acting like a little slut, enjoying how they flirted with you, how they wanted you. But they won't get you. Because you are mine.”

The Sea Prince's backside turned such a dark red that it's color alone would have made Nico achingly hard, if he wouldn't have been already because of the cute, tortured sounds his lover was making. The Ghost Prince wouldn't have thought that spanking his Percy would turn out to be so pleasurable for him, the son of Poseidon looked so beautiful with those crimson-red cheeks.

“Y—Yes, yes I was”, confessed the Sea Prince after some more time. “I was flirting and I'm sorry!”

“Oh, so you're sorry. Now that makes it all good again”, snorted Nico irritated.

Squirming under the hard blows of his boyfriend, the son of Poseidon could feel his Ghost Prince's hardness poking his stomach. Percy's blush darkened at that. His lover was obviously thoroughly enjoying himself here.

“I'm sorry I acted like a little slut”, whimpered the Sea Prince. “I—I shouldn't have flirted, I'm yours, I'm sorry!”

“See, that's a good slut”, praised the son of Hades amused.

“Yours”, mewled his boyfriend, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Your slut, I'm so sorry!”

Tears of embarrassment. Never before had he received a spanking, especially not from his Ghost Prince. Not in a million years would he have thought Nico was into such a thing, but feeling his boyfriend's cock against his midsection was indication enough for that.

“Yes, you are mine”, agreed Nico and stopped his treatment.

A last hit served as encouragement for his lover to get off his lap. Percy crawled over onto their bed, curled together on top of the black silken sheets. The Ghost Prince turned to his boyfriend so his cock was pointing the smaller boy's way. The sight in front of him was just too delicious. His boyfriend's ass was high in the air so nothing could come in contact with the wounded and heated skin. Half-lid sea-green eyes looked up at him and doubts raised in Nico's chest. He had just... basically, he had just raised his hand against his boyfriend.

“That's really not okay, Nico”, murmured the son of Poseidon.

The Italian gulped and nodded. Of course it wasn't right, his ADHD had made him move on a whim, taking control in a way he had actually never pictured himself doing. He had spanked the love of his life and called his Sea Prince a slut. A decent blush crept onto his cheeks at that. Why had he been that impulsive? Not that he hadn't pictured spanking Percy before, but he had never really considered doing it. He loved his boyfriend, how could he want to hurt him?

“Look, I'm sorry, Percy”, whispered Nico and combed his fingers through his hair. “I didn't—”

“Nico, stop it”, grunted the son of Poseidon, rolled his eyes and sat up some.

He winced as his wounded ass touched the soft sheets. Nico had did good work there. The Ghost Prince reached out for him and pulled the green-eyed half-blood over so that the smaller teen was seated on his lap with the Italian's arms around his waist.

“I'm sorry, Percy, I don't know what to say”, murmured the son of Hades into his lover's ear.

“You don't know what I'm talking about, Nico”, interrupted the older demi-god and glared up at his boyfriend. “It's not okay that you are unable to talk to me about such things.”

“W—What?”, stuttered the olive-skinned boy dumbfounded and stared down at his Sea Prince.

“We have been a couple for over two and a half years now, we should be able to talk about what we want. Not only about our future life here in New York, but especially so about our bedroom life. And I am kind of disappointed that you never had the courage to tell me that you... well... wanted to spank me...”

A blush colored his cheeks rosy. Mostly because of what had just recently happened between him and his boyfriend. Nico in front of him shifted some.

“What's there to talk about?”, groaned the son of Hades and threw his head back. “I just... hit my boyfriend! Seriously, Percy. What do you want to hear?”

“First of all”, grunted the Sea Prince unimpressed and raised one eyebrow. “You didn't hit me. You make me sound like a little housewife that got beaten by her husband. You _spanked_ me. That's something very different. And besides that, I enjoyed it, too.”

Dark, unbelieving eyes fixed the smaller demi-god. Fingers curled around around one of his wrists and brought Nico's hand to a very hard and pre-cum leaking erection.

“You... really enjoyed that”, muttered the son of Hades wide-eyed.

Percy bit his lips and nodded slowly, his blush deepening. “Look, we're a couple. We should be able to talk about anything. Especially about the things that turn us on. I mean, two and a half years of a good relationship with vanilla sex. Not that it's bad, but it's tame. Maybe... it's time to spike it a bit. You enjoyed spanking me and I enjoyed getting spanked. And if it is something we both enjoy, then why shouldn't we do it?”

“I...”, the Ghost Prince sighed and breathed deep, his hand still resting on his boyfriend's lower back slowly gliding down to the heated behind, making Percy yelp. “I enjoyed it very much. I really wanted to try that for some time now, it makes me hard just picturing what your ass would look like all red and it's so much more beautiful than I had pictured it.”

“See”, smiled the son of Poseidon and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend.

His arms curled around the broad neck of his Ghost Prince, his legs parted so he could place one knee on each side of the Italian. Nico's other hand found it's way back to the heated firmness, squeezing it hard. A wanton moan escaped Percy's lips and they parted again.

“I want you”, purred the son of Poseidon seductively. “The way you controlled me and spanked me. I know you like taking the lead, but not like that... Tell me more...”

“What do you want me to tell you?”, asked the brown-eyed half-blood, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, parting the smaller demi-god's cheeks.

“Tell me what else you want to do to me”, murmured the Sea Prince.

“I...”, the Italian stocked.

“Just tell me”, encouraged the older half-blood and kissed his boyfriend again. “If I don't like it, we'll just... forget it. And if I like it, we'll do it. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Well... If it's nothing to be embarrassed about, then why don't you start?”, dared Nico.

Regardless of his own words, the Sea Prince blushed again. Still, it was his idea, he should start.

“I... I would like for you to tie me up”, confessed Percy with a vibrant blush. “You know I like giving up control and I've read that... well.. I thought...”

“What was that about nothing to be embarrassed about?”, smirked the son of Hades and kissed his boyfriend hungrily.

Nico leaned over and pressed his Sea Prince into the mattress, fishing with his hands for the belt of the blue bath robe still laying on the bed. Percy had hastily thrown it there as the couple had gotten ready for their meeting with Jake and Will. Pulling it out of the loops, the son of Hades forced his boyfriend's hands up to the headboard of their bed, tying them to the bars of their iron bedstead.

“You... go for it?”, muttered Percy, his blush darkening even more.

“I... wanted to spank you because I like having you at my mercy”, murmured the son of Hades. “You are the most powerful being on this planet. Having you beneath me, giving me full control over you is... it turns me on. So tying you up kind of... goes with it...”

Sea-green eyes looked up at the tight knot of his bathrobe belt. Nico's eyes followed them and looked critically at the improvised bonds. With a thoughtful look on his face, he leaned down and placed butterfly kisses on his lover's torso.

“I never actually thought about bondage, but if you like it... I could read into it, because as far as I know it's important to do it right. But for tonight we'll go with what we have...”, whispered the Ghost Prince, nibbling at the rosy nipples in front of him. “But if we do this, we need a safeword.”

“A... safeword...?”, repeated Percy and tilted his head.

“Yes”, nodded Nico. “Something you say when you want to stop. When it's too... over the top for you. When you're uncomfortable with it. Something that's not in your normal usage of words...”

“Like... seashell, for example? A word we normally don't use in our bedroom?”, asked the son of Poseidon curiously.

“Seashell? Yes. That's good”, grinned the son of Hades.

“You... put much thought into that”, muttered the green-eyed demi-god.

“Well...”, drawled the Italian and blushed. “I... uh... that whole BDSM stuff is kind of turning me on and I've been... reading stuff about it...”

“BDSM? Sounds to me too much like ADHD”, giggled the Sea Prince.

“You know, that whole dominance and submission stuff from that porn Clarisse gave to us as a joke gift to our second anniversary”, explained the olive-skinned teen.

“Ah... And that's how you... uh... how you got that notion”, noted Percy with his own blush.

“Uhu”, nodded the son of Hades.

“But”, murmured the Sea Prince as he remembered something. “Wasn't that with... you know, that... master and slave stuff? And all that... punishment and all...”

“Exactly”, agreed Nico eagerly with a certain gleam in his eyes.

“You mean... you want us to... uh...”, stuttered the son of Poseidon flustered.

“N—Not if you don't want to!”, added the Ghost Prince hastily at the uncertain look in those sea-green orbs.

“No, it's alright... master”, interrupted the two times savior of Olympus, blushing even darker now.

The gleam in those dark brown eyes brightened even more and a stupid grin joined it.

“I mean, we could try it when we're at home and if you're uncomfortable or notice that that's absolutely not your thing then it's okay, but... trying...?”, begged Nico.

“I love you”, smiled Percy. “And if it's what you want, I'm willing to try... I mean... I never thought about it before, but you know I like being controlled, so I guess I could... uh... enjoy it...”

“That's good to hear... my pet”, smiled the son of Hades, his hands wandering between his boyfriend's legs, which were willingly parted for him.

“Does this mean you'll spank me more often now? I mean, as punishment and stuff.”

“If you misbehave, I will punish you”, promised the Italian with a wicked grin.

“Then I guess I'll have to flirt with every guy from now on”, sighed Percy aggravated.

Nico hit his boyfriend's flank once again. “Don't you dare.”

“Then tell me how I'll have to misbehave to provoke such a punishment”, purred the Sea Prince.

“Well, acting like a slut for one”, growled the son of Hades. “Disobeying my command. Disrespecting me, because I'm your master. We could... establish more rules later on.”

“That sounds good, master”, purred the son of Poseidon and spread his legs even more. “Will you take me now? All that talking made me so horny. Please, my master!”

“You certainly earned it”, grinned the Ghost Prince, placing the long legs on his shoulders.

Slowly gliding into the tight heat of his lover's channels, the son of Hades closed his eyes in pure bliss. Sex with Percy was certainly his favorite pastime, though spiking it with some kinks would make it completely perfect. A wanton moan from his lover was indication enough that his Sea Prince enjoyed it just as much. At first steady and slow, he increased his pace soon. All the decisions made tonight were so arousing that Nico knew he wouldn't last long. Percy pulled on his bonds, obviously wanting something more.

“What do you think?”, growled the Ghost Prince threateningly. “You don't get anything without my permission. Be a good, obedient little pet and beg for it if you want it.”

Percy's member gave a twitch at that and the son of Poseidon nodded slowly, blushing once again.

“P... Please...? Please let me cum, master”, tried the Sea Prince.

“Try harder, let me see how much you want it”, demanded the son of Hades, thrusting harder.

Every thrust managed to hit the smaller half-blood's prostate, Percy writhed and whined beneath him, his cock achingly hard, the need to cum growing with every thrust.

“Please let me cum, master”, whimpered the green-eyed boy. “I—I'm so painfully hard, please master let me cum! I'll be good and obedient, master, but I need to cum!”

“You'll be good and obedient?”, questioned the son of Hades. “And _what_ will you be?”

Green eyes blinked up at him surprised. Did his boyfriend want to know what kind of role he had in mind for himself in this little game? A gasp followed that thought as Nico pulled nearly completely out before thrusting the whole way back in.

“I'll be a good and obedient pet, my master”, moaned Percy.

Olive-skinned fingers curled around the attention-seeking member of his boyfriend. The Sea Prince whimpered under his touch, relieved that his member was finally receiving the right kind of attention. Nico's thrusts coupled with the cunning touch of the Italian and the prospect of their future nights together was enough to soon send him over the edge. Moaning loudly at his orgasm, the Sea Prince sprayed his cum between them.

“You're so tight, my pet”, groaned Nico as the muscles around his cock contracted.

The Ghost Prince came deep inside his boyfriend and collapsed on top of him. While he turned them over, he loosened the knot so he could pull his lover into a tight embrace. Both of them were panting heavily as the Sea Prince curled himself together on top of his boyfriend.

“So...”, drawled the son of Poseidon slowly.

“So...”, repeated Nico, still a bit dazzled. “What do you think? Is that... your thing?”

Sea-green eyes turned to look up at him. “I think we need to go shopping. You need a collar and a leash for your pet, wouldn't you agree, my master?”

A stupid grin spread over the Italian's lips as Nico leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

“You are just plain amazing, babe”, grinned the son of Hades.

Smiling softly, Percy nodded and yawned. The night had been quite exhausting, even before their lovemaking. His eyelids closed slowly and he cuddled even closer to his boyfriend.

“Uh, Perce love”, murmured the Ghost Prince reluctantly.

“Mh...?”, was the questioning sound his lover made.

“You know that my birthday slowly approaches and uh... You know...”

“Slowly approaches?”, grunted Percy and opened one eye. “It's in six months.”

The son of Hades coughed and nodded. It was still some ways off, but hey.

“Yeah and... No, forget it. That's too much.”

Green eyes were rolled in annoyance as the son of Poseidon sat up to stare down at him.

“What is it? I thought we cleared that. I want us to talk about stuff like that. Now spill it.”

A slap was placed on his ass, making the Sea Prince blush.

“Don't get cheeky”, smirked Nico warningly. “But you're right. Okay. So... I... uh... Clarisse...”

“Okay, hold on a second. I'm mildly disturbed that Clarisse of all people seems to be involved with every kink you have!”, interrupted Percy with one raised eyebrow.

“It's not my fault”, grunted the son of Hades and shrugged. “Anyway, you remember how Clarisse had said that you look like a girl when we met her last week because your hair had grown so much? And it kind of made me wonder... not what you would look like as a girl, but more like what you would look like in such a kinky dress or something like that. You know, all french maiden.”

“You really don't know what you want”, laughed the son of Poseidon amused. “Do you want me as your maiden or as your pet?”

“I want you as my _everything_ , Perce”, clarified Nico and kissed his boyfriend softly.

“You're quite the charmspeaker, too”, grinned Percy.

“So what do you say... I mean, I remember how much of a fight you put up our first time because you didn't want to turn into a girl and it was just a suggestion...”

“Let's... take it slow, okay, love?”, smiled the son of Poseidon and tilted his head. “One kink after the other, please. Give me some time. Your birthday is still some time away.”

“Okay”, nodded Nico, silently hoping that this birthday would prove to be the best.

Percy cuddled close to him once again and closed his eyes, now content with everything and ready to drift off to sleep and most likely spend the whole weekend right there.

“Good night, master”, yawned the son of Poseidon.

“Good night, my pet”, whispered the brown-eyed half-blood and placed a kiss on top of his boyfriend's head. “I love you, Perce, more than you'd ever know. More than I could ever express with words.”

But his Sea Prince was already deep asleep. Nico smiled fondly down at him before closing his eyes to follow his boyfriend into the realms of Morpheus.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
